


we’re close friends (we pretend to not have feelings)

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me hyung," Baekhyun gently presses on, resting his hand on Minseok's shoulder before moving down to hold on to Minseok's hand. "You know the answer to this, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re close friends (we pretend to not have feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt probably deserves much more but i had a lot of fun writing this, so i hope u enjoy it!! and the title is from exo's song 'tender love'~
> 
> (Prompt #123)

Junmyeon frustratedly pulls at the loose thread in the lining of Minseok’s sweatpants, pouting.

“Hey,” Minseok’s hand is gentle as he combs his fingers through Junmyeon’s soft hair, petting the younger. “Don’t ruin my sweatpants in your frustration. Talk to me instead.”

“They’re my sweatpants,” Junmyeon mumbles, rubbing his nose against Minseok’s thigh, against the worn cloth. “Just so you know.”

Minseok chuckles at the younger’s response, used to the small whines and complaints that slip past Junmyeon’s lips when he’s tired and sad. Especially when he’s just fresh out of a break up. 

So he hums in response, continuing to pet his friend’s hair and makes himself more comfortable on the couch, placing his legs on the coffee table - gently so that Junmyeon’s head isn’t jostled too much.

“Lu Han wanted us to come out for drinks tomorrow night,” Minseok brings up a few minutes later, flipping through channels at a lazy pace. It’s a Friday night, so a good - or good enough - movie is bound to be on some channel. Or so Minseok hopes.

Junmyeon makes an unintelligible noise, drowsy and comfortable under Minseok’s warm hand and on an even warmer thigh. Minseok takes that as an acknowledgment of his previous statement and continues.

“So,” he licks his bottom lip. Perhaps it is too early. “You sure you want to go?”

“Mhmm,” Junmyeon hums in response, shifting so that he can stretch his legs out a bit more. His fingers are now drawing lazy doodles on the sweatpants.

Hangul. It’s their names, Junmyeon’s ex’s name, some nonsensical words and ‘love,’ Minseok realizes when he looks away from the television, closing his eyes for two minutes.

It’s probably too early.

 

x

 

“Let’s get smashed,” the grin on Lu Han’s face is highly concerning, but Junmyeon’s buzzed just enough that he frankly cannot give a fuck.

He’s ready to get shitfaced and forget about his ex - he was an asshole anyway. Junmyeon can now clearly see all the faults in the guy, he was too controlling and confining. And now, now Junmyeon is free and out to have fun with his friends.

“Here,” Lu Han hands him a shot of tequila, his eyes linger on something behind Junmyeon for a while before the maniacal grin is back on his face, his eyes shining dangerously under the club’s strobe lights. 

Junmyeon readily accepts the drink, tips his back and swallows the liquid, wincing when it slightly burns his throat. He turns around to see what Lu Han’s gaze was on and swallows thickly when he notices Minseok and his boyfriend, Baekhyun, dancing together - or more like grinding together.

Minseok’s mouth is on Baekhyun’s neck, probably sucking hickeys. Perhaps Junmyeon is too dazed, too tipsy but he can make out the bright red of Minseok’s lips as they trail along Baekhyun’s bared neck.

Baekhyun’s fingers are entangled in Minseok’s slightly sweaty hair and his head his tipped back, his hips rolling and his eyes closed, probably in pleasure.

Biting his lip, Junmyeon quickly turns away and immediately takes the filled shot glass from Lu Han’s hand, which the elder was just getting ready to drink. Lu Han makes a small, discontent noise but picks up another glass from the bar, instead of complaining or whining. 

Tequila isn’t Junmyeon’s favorite, but somehow it’s even harder to swallow back today. His tongue feels heavy and too big, too much, in his mouth and his head is pounding. He hasn’t even had much to drink but the thumping bass in the club filters into his head and pricks him. He doesn’t feel good.

“Lu Han,” Junmyeon croaks out, his voice feels oddly unused and dry. Too rough. “I think I’m gonna go.”

His earlier motivation and insistence for staying for the whole night out seem to have disappeared in a wink of the eye. 

Lu Han’s eyebrows furrow, and even as his eyes appear slightly glazed over, Junmyeon can spot the worry creeping up in them.

“You okay?” His gaze flits back to the Minseok and Baekhyun, and his eyes suddenly becomes clearer, sharper. “Okay. Take care Junmyeonnie~”

Junmyeon swallows, his throat still feels too constricted, but he nods and then takes his leave.

The cool air outside clears up his head but doesn’t do much to clear up his throat, it still feels all clogged up.

 

x

 

The next morning, bright and early and completely uninvited, Lu Han strolls into Junmyeon’s apartment, singing and carrying coffee and some breakfast.

“Rise and shine sunshine,” Lu Han ruffles Junmyeon’s hair and puts down one cup of coffee on the bedside table as Junmyeon grumbles something very similar to ‘asshole’ and rolls over, clutching tightly onto his blankets.

Lu Han pays no attention to Junmyeon’s actions and instead, continues to whistle and walks to the small kitchen.

It takes about another half an hour, but Junmyeon eventually does get out of his bed, drags himself to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, and then pulls himself to the kitchen where the omelettes and rice are ready, courtesy of Lu Han.

"So," Lu Han begins as soon as Junmyeon puts the first spoonful of rice and omelette into his mouth. "About yesterday night-"

Junmyeon swallows and clears his throat.

"Right," he sighs. "Last night..."

"You know," Lu Han chews on his food for a while, taking his time to think out his response properly. "I think you should just be honest with yourself, especially with Minseok and Baekhyun-"

"Me too," Junmyeon quickly agrees, gulping some water down. "I think it was too early for me to see a couple being so...intimate with each other."

Junmyeon remembers the tight, constricting feeling around his throat, making it hard to swallow and breathe.

"Huh?" The expression on Lu Han's face is one of pure and utter confusion, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open slightly. "Too earl- oh. Okay. Yeah."

"Yeah, I think," Junmyeon takes another spoonful and licks his lip before continuing. "Yesterday was definitely too...too quick. I need more time after the break up, even if... he was an asshole. And I'm glad that I'm no longer with him. It's still...hard."

Lu Han seems lost in his own thoughts as he nods absentmindedly along with whatever Junmyeon's saying. It's not like Junmyeon's paying careful attention either as he stares down at his food, moving the spoon around to mix the rice and omelette.

He wonders if it was really just seeing a couple so close together was what was making his throat clog up or whether it was rather who the couple was...

 

x

 

"Hyung."

Junmyeon's in one of his whining, softer moods again. The stress from work over the week, plus the lack of contact becoming glaringly obvious in between the small breaks for lunch and snacks, it just adds up and Junmyeon feels lonelier.

"Come here," Minseok opens up his arms and Junmyeon wordlessly fits in, wrapping his own arms around Minseok's waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of Minseok's neck.

Minseok's always so warm and ready to comfort Junmyeon, he's an actual blessing. He doesn't question, except when necessary and when he knows that Junmyeon needs it otherwise he'll be stuck in a rut. He doesn't demand anything from Junmyeon, he's just there for him. The silence is comfortable and with Minseok's warm, strong arms around him, Junmyeon feels safer and more at ease.

With one hand occupied as Minseok rubs gentle circles at Junmyeon's nape, he uses the other to hold on to the remote and turn on the television, just as some background sound, to tune out the white noise enveloping the two.

"It's okay, Junmyeon-ah," Minseok speaks up after a while, still looking at the television screen although he isn't paying attention to whatever program is on at the moment. "You will find someone one day you know? And you'll be the happiest person when you find your lover. Your time will come, sooner or later."

Junmyeon sighs, somehow Minseok's words comfort him more than anyone else's, even if he's just repeating something that Junmyeon already knows. Maybe it's in the way Minseok says it.

"I know hyung," Junmyeon admits a while later, his breath warm against Minseok's chest. "I just wish it was sooner rather than later."

Minseok hums in response. Junmyeon's already on the road to being okay once again, he'll be fine. And Minseok finds a slow, small smile spreading across his face at the realization. His hand then moves up to ruffle Junmyeon's hair, which he then fixes, running his fingers through the soft, dyed strands, after the younger whines and pokes Minseok, demanding that, hyuuu~ng, don't be mean to me right now.

Even if Minseok finds aegyo often cringeworthy, he can't help the fond smile that finds a way to his face whenever Junmyeon purposefully acts cute.

 

x

 

"Minseok hyung," Baekhyun wipes the final plate dry, puts it in the cupboard and turns around to face his boyfriend. 

"Hmm?" Minseok looks up from where he was just putting the last dish into the fridge for later

"I think," Baekhyun pauses, narrows his eyes and looks a bit lost in thought as he stares at Minseok, and then begins again. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Minseok doesn't know where this is coming from, it's all so sudden. "Wait- Why? Where is this even coming from?"

Baekhyun sighs, and Minseok can feel that it's Baekhyun's mocking one, the one he does when he's going to exaggerate something so that Minseok can get the point.

"Hyung, it's just, I don't think that you're in love with me-"

"Who the hell gets to decide whether I'm in love with you or not? I know what I know and what I feel."

"And so, do you love me then? After these two years, can you confidently say that you love me?"

Minseok swallows, these past two years with Baekhyun have been so comfortable and nice - despite any bumps that their relationship had faced - and so Minseok's pretty.... pretty sure that by now, he definitely does love Baekhyun.

"I," but then Minseok chokes on his words. "I...am- I'm pretty sure-"

"Hyung," Baekhyun cuts him off, but he doesn't look angry or disgruntled or pissed off. Instead he looks like he's about to burst into laughter instead of crying. "You're so oblivious about your own feelings when you're so meticulous with everything else it's actually kind of - well ok, not kind of, but really funny."

Minseok's still trying to form the words and push them out of his mouth. He was...Didn't he love Baekhyun? They had been dating for two years now. Two years was, is, a long time. How could Minseok have not come to love Baekhyun in that time?

"Do you...do you love me?" Minseok asks nervously, once he accepts the fact that those three words will not come out of his mouth.

"I though I did. Once," Baekhyun walks over to sit on top of the kitchen counter. "I think I almost did once, but then I realized soon enough that you didn't love me. That you weren't going to love me."

"What?" Minseok's unsure of how Baekhyun can be so sure of something like this, of feelings that aren't even his. "Baekhyun, you know you're not anything like ~not good enough to be loved~, right?"

Baekhyun lets out a sharp laugh at that, "Oh my god, hyung, please. I'm more than good enough."

"Oh," Minseok lets out a sigh, relieved. "Good. But, then, why?"

"Because you love someone else," Baekhyun shrugged, looking entirely too unperturbed to be saying something like that, in Minseok's opinion.

"I- what?" It's probably the third time in the span of the past half hour that Minseok's been confused, yet again. "What do you mean I'm in love with someone else?"

"Hyung," Baekhyun licks his lips and readjusts himself on the counter. "Okay, think about it like this. When I say 'cute,' what's the first thing that - or person who - comes to your mind?"

"Junmyeon," Minseok replies without any hesitation, his mind not any less confused about where this is going.

Junmyeon was just naturally cute, literally everyone in their friend group knew that.

"What about when I say 'comfortable'?" 

Memories from last week come to his mind, with him and Junmyeon having their weekly platonic cuddles.

This time, Minseok hesitates slightly, before he replies, "...Junmyeon."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything about it.

"And 'home'?"

"I-"

"Minseok. Hyung, just say it."

"Junmyeon."

"So, now I'll give you two minutes with the next word, think over it," Baekhyun pauses. "'Love.'"

Minseok closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Love. There are a lot of things, lot of memories, that flit past, but eventually, they all settle into one.

It's a familiar, soft smile. Kind of cheesy, a little too embarrassed. The person's cheeks are flushed a slight pink and their eyes disappearing into crescents with the smile on his face. Minseok can even hear the soft, cute laughter in his head. He's heard it so often, he loves hearing it so much, it's so easy to imagine it in his mind.

"Tell me hyung," Baekhyun gently presses on, resting his hand on Minseok's shoulder before moving down to hold on to Minseok's hand. "You know the answer to this, don't you?"

 

x

 

The next night, after work and dinner, Minseok sits at his dinner table, a small frown on his face. He's sure he's not in love with Junmyeon. He's...well, he's pretty sure.

Annoyed and frustrated, he unlocks his phone and types out a message to Baekhyun.

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:00 PM  
i can't possibly be in love with junmyeon

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:00 PM  
this isn't right

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:01 PM  
i'm sure you're wrong about this baek

from: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:04 PM  
hyung, please

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:05 PM  
listen

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:05 PM  
don't 'hyung please' me

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:06 PM  
i'm not in love with him

from: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:07 PM  
don't make me cum over to ur house to help you come to your sences and accept the TRUTH hyung

from: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:07 PM  
aren't u supposed to be the more rational one anwyay?

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:09 PM  
....your typos are atrocious

from: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:10 PM  
my fone isnt' my friend

from: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:10 PM  
don't change the subject hyung

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:11 PM  
fine

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:12 PM  
so i might be a little in love

to: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:12 PM  
only a little, ok

from: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:13 PM  
waow hyung

from: baekhyunnie  
15.03.16 :: 9:13 PM  
finally accepting the truth? OuO

Minseok groans and lays his head down on the table, unfortunately a bit too hard, so he raises his head and grumbles a bit more as he rubs his forehead.

 

x

 

Junmyeon worries his bottom lip as he looks at his phone. It's been almost a week and he's had no contact from Minseok. No replies to the texts Junmyeon's sent, Minseok's not picking up his calls either.

Junmyeon's worried. This isn't like Minseok. Even if Minseok needs some time alone, he usually lets Junmyeon know otherwise he knows that Junmyeon will get too worried.

"Lu Han hyung," Junmyeon's eyes nervously flit between Lu Han, who's calmly eating his lunch, engrossed in whatever football news he has on his phone. "Has Minseok hyung contacted you?"

"Hmm?" Lu Han looks up, eyes wide and the mulmandu halfway to his open mouth. Lu Han looks down at the mulmandu in between his chopsticks, contemplates, gulps and then puts it down on the plate. "He hasn't contacted you? I thought he would've."

"It's been a week," Junmyeon lets out a small whimper. "Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did."

"Don't worry young padawan," Lu Han says, stuffing another mulmandu into his mouth. "I'll figure this out for you."

Junmyeon's worried and overthinking, but he's still paying enough attention to mumble out "I'll never be your padawan" before focusing on and eat his food.

 

x

 

Minseok looks down at his vibrating phone, his thumb ready to slide the 'end' button until he notices the caller.

It's Lu Han. Minseok's 85% sure he knows why Lu Han's calling him, instead of texting - like he's already done every other day, sending either football or frog memes. Lu Han only calls when it's really important, otherwise he doesn't like to talk on the phone as much, one of the things that Minseok appreciates about his friend.

"Hey," Minseok fits the phone in between his ear and shoulder, and continues to type out his article. "What's up?"

"So why are you ignoring your husband?" No introductions, no 'hi' or 'hey.' The interrogation just begins right away.

"I'm not ignoring him," and, well, fuck. Maybe it says something, when Minseok knows who Lu Han is talking about when he says 'husband.' Maybe it says something that Minseok never objects to Lu Han calling Junmyeon his husband.

"Uh huh," Lu Han's tone is overly mocking. "And I'm not a football star. Which, cannot be true, so of course, you're lying. Now tell me why you're ignoring Junmyeon."

"I'm..." Minseok hesitates. If he tells Lu Han the actual reason why he's not particularly talking to Junmyeon then there's a pretty high possibility that Lu Han will scold him, and probably for valid reasons too. He'll probably then call Minseok an idiot and tell him that Junmyeon is basically like his husband so he should be more comfortable with him and talk to him about such things.

Communication, after all, is the key.

"I broke up with Baekhyun." And, well, that's half the answer, which is better than nothing.

"Oh?" Lu Han's looking for more, Minseok can tell. "Why is this a thing to hide from Junmyeonnie then?"

"I just..." Minseok isn't exactly sure, but he just doesn't Junmyeon to feel responsible for his and Baekhyun's break up, which Minseok knows is exactly what Junmyeon will feel if he tells Junmyeon about the break up. "I'll tell him."

"He's worried you know," Lu Han's voice is softer now. He's always been the most understanding out of their friend group, he sees all the sides and makes sure to speak carefully, even if talks ridiculously at times and lets loose. It's what brought him and Junmyeon so close after Minseok had introduced them to each other, they shared that sense of uprightness. "You should talk to him, he wants to take care of you."

Minseok hums, he knows this already. But knowing is one thing, and acting upon that knowledge is another.

"I will. Soon."

"Hmm, you better," Minseok can hear the smile in Lu Han's voice now. "I don't like being the mediator, not really."

Minseok laughs softly at that, feeling a breath of relief blow into his lungs. He'll tell Junmyeon soon.

 

x

 

Minseok nervously taps the dinner table as he waits for Junmyeon to pick up his call.

It's 7 PM and it's a Saturday, Junmyeon's bound to just be at home, probably binge watching some anime.

"Minseok hyung?" Junmyeon sounds nervous, too worried, his voice wavering and Minseok's heart feels too heavy. "Are you alright hyung? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, no," Minseok stumbles through the words. "I'm okay, I'm fine. I just... I needed some time alone."

"Is it because of something I did hyung? You know you can tell me anything right?" Junmyeon's voice feels too small, it's not right. Junmyeon is confidence, with occassional frequent embarrassment and bad jokes. He's not small and afraid.

"It's nothing you did Junmyeon-ah," Minseok reassures the younger, wishing that he was next to Junmyeon so he could be more comforting. "Baekhyun and I...we broke up."

"Oh," Junmyeon's silent for a while, and then, "oh. Oh my god hyung, are you okay?"

And that's what Junmyeon's always like, worrying about others, caring too much for them, about them. Minseok feels an involuntary smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"I'm completely fine," Minseok lets out a small chuckle. "Or well mostly fine. I just, I think I need a bit more time alone."

"Yeah, yeah, that's- that's completely okay hyung, take your time. Just know that I'm here for you," Junmyeon lets out all the words in a rush, as if he was just waiting to assure and reassure Minseok, make sure that Minseok's okay.

"Thanks Junmyeonnie," Minseok doesn't miss how Junmyeon doesn't skip out on the 'hyung,' which he always tends to leave out unless he's too worried and the manners and decorum he's been taught since birth automatically find their way back. "I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Mhm," Junmyeon sounds more relieved now. "Love you hyung."

Minseok breath hitches and he quickly ends the call. Suddenly those words have a different meaning, different effect on him. He knows it's just platonic, brotherly love from Junmyeon, but Minseok still wishes it was more. 

He's mostly accepted his feelings now, so he's not afraid of them. It's rather Junmyeon's that he's afraid of. Junmyeon's feelings and his possible response, if Minseok tells him how he feels.

 

x

 

Baekhyun's been witnessing Minseok's mental gymnastics and battles for the past week and a half and he's tired of it. Minseok, who's usually so calm and rational, is acting dumb and oblivious. Almost purposefully oblivious. As if he doesn't realize that Junmyeon's also in love with Minseok.

Minseok had, earlier in the week, texted Baekhyun to tell him that he'd told Lu Han the half truth about their break up, and the immediately sent another text to warn him not to talk to Lu Han about this.

So, Baekhyun does the most logical and appropriate thing of course, which is, he talks to Lu Han about it.

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:03 PM  
hyung do u know hwy minseok hyung n i broke up

Baekhyun ignores the typos. He's come to terms with his phone not liking him.

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:04 PM  
oooo no asshat tell me why

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:04 PM  
is it something to do with minseok's husband tho

Baekhyun's eyebrows raise at the 'husband' but then, he gets it and laughs out loud.

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:06 PM  
they're so obvious

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:06 PM  
why r they lik ethis?

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:08 PM  
if only i knew the answer young padawan

Baekhyun snorts at the 'padawan,' and decides to just ignore it.

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:09 PM  
we should do something

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:09 PM  
even if he told me not to conttct u, i kneu i had to

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:10 PM  
has anyone ever told you that your typos are horrible af

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:12 PM  
hyung ive just come to accep tthat my fone doesnt' lik me ok

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:12 PM  
hehehehe

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:13 PM  
anyhow, we shud lock them together in a room

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:14 PM  
HAHAHA yeah sure hyung

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:15 PM  
great

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:15 PM  
i knew i cud rely on u baekhyun-ah

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:16 PM  
wait

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:16 PM  
hyung were u bieng serios

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:17 PM  
oh my god hyung no

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:17 PM  
minseok hyung wud kil me

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:17 PM  
hed' prob sknin u alive too

to: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:18 PM  
idk abt u hyung btu i want to live

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:20 PM  
slow down young grasshopper, we'll be just fine

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:20 PM  
and those two will finally fuck each other

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:21 PM  
the world will be all good again

from: xiao luhan  
24.03.16 :: 7:22 PM  
as long as man u also continue their winning streak

 

x

 

"Minseok!" Lu Han calls out, knocking on the apartment door. "Open up, we're here for your pre-birthday party~"

Minseok groggily shuffles towards the door, rudely awaken from his nap by the knocking.

"There's a bell you know," Minseok mumbles, opening up the door. "No need to use your fist and break down my door Lu Han."

"Aww, thank you for thinking I'm so strong Minseokkie," Lu Han coos, his eyes are too bright and mischievous. "I wouldn't break down your door with my strength though."

Minseok snorts but lets them all in, narrowing his eyes when he sees Baekhyun walk in after Lu Han. That doesn't look like it'll go well.

"Hey," Minseok looks up and sees Junmyeon biting his bottom lip, eyes wide and still worried. 

"Hi," Minseok breathes out, a smile naturally spreading across his face. "It's been a while."

"It has," Junmyeon hesitates a bit, but then lets the smile mirror Minseok's grin. "You're good now?"

"Mhm," Minseok nods in affirmation. "All good."

"Hey, you husbands," Lu Han calls out from where's he's taken over half of the couch. "Nice to see you two reunited but can we all at least talk for a while before you guys forget about our existence?"

Junmyeon's face flushes at the 'husbands,' it's been a while since he's heard it. Next to him, Minseok snorts before easily slipping his fingers into Junmyeon's and pulling him along towards the living room area.

 

x

 

"Look, I'm pretty sure I left my phone somewhere here okay," Lu Han says, hands on his hips and his eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't remember having it with me after I came out of the bathroom here."

"Why were you even using my bathroom Lu Han?" Minseok grits his teeth. He doesn't like people using his bathroom, he's very particular about it. "There's the guest bathroom all ready to use."

"Yeah, but yours has the better smelling hand soap," Lu Han shrugs, nonchalant. "Anyhow, how about you and Junmyeon continue searching here, I'll go look in the hallway. Maybe I dropped it there."

Minseok narrows his eyes.

"If you dropped it in the hallway, I'm pretty sure you would've noticed it when you were coming back on your way here to look for it in here," Lu Han's reasons all sound off. "Lu Han."

Lu Han laughs nervously and then sprints out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Minseok hears a distinctive click sound of the lock and he rushes to the door.

"LU HAN!"

Junmyeon turns around at the commotion, pausing his search near the bed.

They can hear distant laughter, and then footsteps coming closer.

"Sort yourselves out you guys," Baekhyun's the one talking now. "Minseok hyung, I didn't break up with you for no reason!"

"Hey, Baekhyun-" Minseok starts but then he hears the footsteps moving away once again and he groans.

"Hyung?" Junmyeon's suddenly too close, his hand warm and comforting on Minseok's shoulder. "I think we should talk."

"Yeah," Minseok agrees, standing up and moving over to sit on the bed with Junmyeon. "Yeah, we should."

"Can I," Junmyeon pauses, licks his mouth and then starts again. "Can I ask why you and Baekhyun broke up hyung?"

Minseok takes a deep breath, rolls his shoulders, pressing a hand at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"It's because," Minseok contemplates over the words, running through them in his head. "...I love someone else. And Baekhyun, well, he realized that before even I did." Minseok chuckles at the last part, realizing how weird it sounds.

"Oh," Junmyeon's eyes widen, his mouth dropping open in a small 'o.' He's too adorable. "Who is that person hyung?"

Minseok shifts closer to Junmyeon, and links his pinky with Junmyeon's.

"You," Minseok looks up at Junmyeon and says it with as much conviction as he can muster together. "I love you Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon gulps, kind of speechless, kind of having way too many words, things that he wants to say, but unsure of how to phrase them together coherently.

In the time he spent apart from Minseok, Junmyeon had a few long talks with Lu Han, and a few bottles of soju had made him looser and ironically enough, made things clearer.

"I..." Junmyeon bites his lip to keep the grin from becoming too large. "I love you too, hyung."

"What? I mean," Minseok fumbles. "You love me?"

"Yeah," Junmyeon replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I kind of realized that...over the past week or so."

Minseok laughs softly at the ridiculousness of the situation, and leans forward, cupping Junmyeon's cheeks. They're so warm in Minseok's hands, and so cute with the slight pink flush from embarrassment. 

"We're such idiots," Minseok whispers before pressing his lips against Junmyeon's.

Junmyeon lets out a breathless laugh, and hums in agreement, wrapping his arms around Minseok's neck and shifting so that he's straddling Minseok, as he kisses him back. Minseok's hands move down to rest on Junmyeon's hips as he lays back down on the bed, not breaking away from the kiss, from Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon," Minseok whispers, his hands pushing up the younger's shirt to feel the firm muscle and warm skin beneath. "Are you okay with this?"

"I think we've both," Junmyeon nips along Minseok's jaw and down his neck, smiling at the small shivers he feels running through Minseok in response. "Waited more than enough Minseok."

Minseok smirks, and with one arm securely wrapped around Junmyeon's waist, he flips them over so that he's leaning over Junmyeon instead. 

"Where did the hyung go, hmm?" Minseok gently pinches on of Junmyeon's nipple, eliciting a whine and then a soft moan when Minseok licks over the nipple.

"Ah," Junmyeon holds onto Minseok's biceps as he feels the older slot their legs together, Minseok's warm thigh brushing and then pressing right against Junmyeon's erection. Junmyeon's own thigh rests against Minseok's hard dick, obvious through the tenting in the sweatpants. Then Minseok slightly shifts and their erections are lined together, and just, "hyung."

"Ah, there it is," Minseok pants out, determinedly rutting against Junmyeon now, and even through the jeans and the sweatpants, the friction is so good, the pressure even better. "Call me hyung more often Junmyeon-ah."

Junmyeon whimpers in response, his blunt nails pressing into Minseok's shoulders as he arches his back and pushes up hips to move in tandem with Minseok. 

"Fuck," Junmyeon bites down on his bottom lips and throws his head back, sweat matting his hair onto his forehead. "Hyung, hyung, I'm so- so, so close- ah, fuck-"

Minseok hums and presses down harder, feeling his rhythm turn erratic as he approaches his own orgasm, the heat curling up and about to burst through. He licks a line up Junmyeon's bared throat and captures Junmyeon's lips in a messy kiss that is more teeth and tongue than anything else.

It's with a short, but sharp pull at Junmyeon's bottom lip with his teeth that Minseok feels himself stutter and shiver, releasing into his boxers.

"Junmyeonnie," Minseok whispers out, breathing harshly. And his breath is so warm, so hot against Junmyeon's neck.

Junmyeon's fingers curl into Minseok's hair and pull at the strands as he reaches his own orgasm, his hips arching off the bed and his legs tangling along with Minseok's.

"Fuck," Junmyeon pants, trying to catch his breath. "That was, really, that was just-"

"Great," Minseok smirks, pushing himself up with his elbows on the bed. He blinks the sweat out of his eyes and smiles down at Junmyeon, who's flushed and sweaty like him, his mouth open and so, so pink. Minseok's can't resist but lean down and press another soft, chaste kiss against those lips.

They spend the next few minutes in bliss, holding hands, Junmyeon kissing each finger softly, before changing his route slightly and instead licks at one of the fingers. Minseok's eyes immediately darken and he lets Junmyeon suck on it, and then slowly slips in another finger into his mouth. Minseok intently watches the way Junmyeon's tongue licks over the skin, the way his teeth catch onto the skin and the way the saliva shines under the light.

"Guys," Lu Han comes in, again, as always, uninvited. "How long does-"

He notices the scene in front of him. Junmyeon's eyes wide and his ears rapidly reddening with Minseok's fingers still in his mouth. Minseok whispers out a soft 'fuck' and quickly pulls out the fingers, rubbing them against the bedcover.

"Lu Han," Minseok tries to let his voice not crack. "Learn to knock."

Lu Han's face is still slight dazed, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"I can't believe you guys," Lu Han says after another moment of silence, his voice finally coming back to him. "I leave you guys together to talk things out and instead you two fuck. You animals."

Baekhyun chuckles, coming up behind and leaning his chin on Lu Han's shoulder.

"I mean," Baekhyun begins. "You did text me saying that you were hoping that these two would fuck and make up."

"True," Lu Han hums and admits.

Junmyeon's eyes grow wide, almost ready to pop out of their sockets.

"What?!" Minseok exclaims, his eyebrows raised as both him and Junmyeon immediately sit up, causing the blanket that Junmyeon had covered them with to shift and reveal the wet spots in front of their pants.


End file.
